With increasing development of digitization, a variety of electronic devices are gradually innovated to provide more functions. The requirement of a speaker device is gradually increased. For example, a voice assistant device is developed because operation of electrical product is not satisfied with operating interface of manual control, and user is communicated with electrical product by voice. Since the speaker device receives the voice of user to recognize and produces notice voice to notice user, the speaker device which can receive voice source is important to the voice assistant device.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic perspective view and cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional speaker device respectively. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional speaker device 1 which is applied to the voice assistant device comprises a cylindrical main body 10, a speaker unit 11, a guiding cone 12, plural cylinders 13, a bass guiding tube 14 and a sound receiving portion 15. The cylindrical main body 10 includes an upper housing and a lower housing assembled together. The speaker unit 11 is disposed within the cavity of the cylindrical main body 10. The sound export of the speaker unit 11 is oriented to the bottom portion 203 of the cylindrical main body 10. The guiding cone 12 is disposed under the speaker unit 11. The guiding cone 12 expands the voice signal of the speaker unit 11 to enhance the sound field of the speaker device 1. Since the distance between the speaker unit 11 and the guiding cone 12 is used to transmitting voice, the cylinders 13 are disposed between the speaker unit 11 and the guiding cone 12 for connecting and supporting the speaker unit 11. Consequently, the distance between the speaker unit 11 and the guiding cone 12 is maintained by the cylinders 13. The sound receiving portion 15 is disposed on the cylindrical main body 10. The sound receiving portion 15 receives an outer voice signal, for example, the voice produced by user. The bass guiding tube 14 is disposed within the cylindrical main body 10 and is located between the speaker unit 11 and the sound receiving portion 15. The bass guiding tube 14 is designed to enhance the low-frequency portion of the voice signal of the speaker unit 11.
Although the speaker device 1 employs the guiding cone 12 for enhancing the sound field of the speaker device 1, the speaker device 1 needs to dispose the cylinders 13 for supporting the speaker unit 11. Under this circumstance, portion of the voice signal emitted from the speaker unit 11 is reflected by the cylinders 13 so that the voice signal outputted from the speaker device 1 is decayed because of the size of the cylinders 13 and the numbers of the cylinders 13. Consequently, the sound field of the speaker device 1 is decreased. Moreover, since the bass guiding tube 14 of the speaker device 1 is adjacent to the sound receiving portion 15, the enhanced low-frequency signal of the bass guiding tube 14 is easily received by the sound receiving portion 15. Under this circumstance, the sound receiving portion 15 receives not only the outer voice signal but also the enhanced low-frequency signal of the bass guiding tube 14. The efficacy of the sound receiving portion 15 is bad because the sound receiving portion 15 receives two different voice sources. Furthermore, the speaker device 1 is assembled by the upper housing and the lower housing. The sound receiving portion 15, the bass guiding tube 14, the cylinders 13, the speaker unit 11 and the guiding cone 12 are discretely and asymmetrically disposed within the corresponding upper housing and lower housing. Hence, the speaker device 1 is probably not balanced and steady disposed on a setting surface because the weight of the upper side is not average with the weight of the lower side and the speaker device 1 is not symmetrical.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a speaker device in order to overcome the above drawbacks.